Fresh Meat
by silver ruffian
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean,five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.
1. it tastes better when you beat it

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of us in this challenge. Check out Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of usual suspects. Enkidu07, hope you had a wonderful birthday and this hits all the right buttons for you.

_**Word Count:**_ 100

**_Drabble word:_** Nauseous (nausea or nauseated).

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean, the first of five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.

* * *

Sometimes they hang him from one of the hooks in the ceiling. He's stretched out then, almost on tiptoe, until the soles of his feet cramp up and his calves ache and tremble.

Sometimes they use one of the long hooks set lower in the wall.

It's the ceiling today. Today he's on his feet.

Left shoulder's dislocated. Cracked at least two ribs. He's bare-chested and barefoot. Dean fights down the nausea rising up in his throat as he rests his forehead against his arms. He can hear the cries coming from the adjoining cells.

It's not time. Not yet.

* * *

1 of 5 drabbles

* * *


	2. just the right seasoning

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of us in this challenge. Check out Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of usual suspects. Enkidu07, hope you had a wonderful birthday and this hits all the right buttons for you.

_**Word Count:**_ 100

Drabble word: Nauseous (nausea or nauseated).

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean, the second of five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.

* * *

The head cannibal bitch in charge was tall, with silver white hair down to her waist. She had a habit of talking to herself. Dean stared vacantly into space.

"Too much drugs and you can taste it in the meat." She smiled, bared her pointed teeth at Dean. "The last feast we had? They used too much. I got nauseated."

She lovingly stroked the side of Dean's bare abdomen with her fingers.

He didn't even blink.

"Nice," she purred. "Lean meat." She stared at Dean's face. "I'll be careful when I butcher this one. Lovely eyes. Beautiful skin and hair."

* * *

2 of 5 drabbles


	3. set timer for two minutes

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of us in this challenge. Check out Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of usual suspects. Enkidu07, hope you had a wonderful birthday and this hits all the right buttons for you.

_**Word Count:**_ 100

**_Drabble word:_** Nauseous (nausea or nauseated).

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean, the third of five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.

* * *

"Sammy okay?" Bobby said solemnly. He checked his watch. Two minutes to go.

John shrugged as he sheathed his machete. "Told me that if I didn't bring Dean back alive, not to come back myself. He'll be a handful for Jim tonight."

Bobby sighed. "Jim Murphy can handle a fourteen year old kid. What about you?"

"My eldest son used himself as bait. My youngest hates me right now. How do you think I feel, Singer?"

Bobby just nodded quietly.

This was a job. Just a job. Dean would be fine.

John swallowed thickly. Damned if he wasn't feeling nauseous.

* * *

3 of 5 drabbles


	4. one less cook

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of us in this challenge. Check out Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of usual suspects. Enkidu07, hope you had a wonderful birthday and this hits all the right buttons for you.

_**Word Count:**_ 100

**_Drabble word:_** Nauseous (nausea or nauseated).

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean, the fourth of five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.

* * *

When she turned her back to him, Dean raised up on the chains.

Damn, his shoulder and ribs hurt like hell, but he wrapped his legs around the fugly's neck, scissored his feet together tight underneath her jaw.

She tried to twist out. Dean tightened his grip. Her yellow claws raked the top of Dean's feet, drew blood. His skin tingled as the poison spread into his blood.

Dean pulled the silver knife strapped to his ankle and stabbed her right in the heart.

He took her keys and unlocked the chains.

They weren't accustomed to food that fought back.

* * *

4 of 5 drabbles


	5. it's all good

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of us in this challenge. Check out Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profile for the list of usual suspects. Enkidu07, hope you had a wonderful birthday and this hits all the right buttons for you.

_**Word Count:**_ 100

**_Drabble word:_** Nauseous (nausea or nauseated).

**_Summary:_** E/O CHALLENGE. Here's some extreme Hurt!Dean, the last of five related drabbles. Dean's hunting cannibal fuglies, and he's gotten a little too close to the action.

* * *

There were twelve people to be used in the feast. Dean made thirteen. An unlucky number for some.

Dean stood swaying on his feet, shielding the former captives with his own body. He stared at John and Bobby. Dean didn't recognize them at first.

"Dean? Son?"

Dean's head bobbled slowly at the sound of John's voice.

"Dad," Dean whispered. He didn't feel real anymore. He was burning up. His skin was on fire, bits and pieces of him floating away into the air, and nausea churned his insides up. None of that mattered.

Dad was here. It was all good.

-30-


End file.
